The astronaut
by SiziGuez
Summary: Hi, I'm Sis! I do not speak English, any correction by you will be welcome. Thank you


**The** **theory o relativist says tan time moves at different Speedy dependent on the speed relative to that of the light to which the observer moves. 15 minutes ago, he turned 24; But what are those 15 minutes sitting in a train car that runs at about 600 km / h or stop along the train tracks, I know that you can take different measurements on the same events. However, all these measurements are technically correct and relative at the same time, the only certainty I have is knowing that light travels at 1,079,252,848.8 km / h. This thought consoles me every time I hear the ticking of the clock since I am now an astronaut.**

 **I had 1 year left to retire as Idol and I did not see myself as a sweet and tender girl and my body was anything but innocent, it is assumed that at this point in my life I should already have a solid career as an artist, that is the order of things, you try hard, you make progress and the world loves you, but what happens when that does not happen and does the medium forget you ?, the formula breaks down and everything stops making sense.**

 **Fortunately I saved enough to live a season and did not return to my parents' house, the last thing you want when you fail is to see the face of your parents disappointed telling you "I told you ..." and My father is great at that, he is waiting the moment I ask for help to recite point by point all my failures, why I dress like this, because I leave the conservatory, because I did not send the request to the University, because I reject marriage proposals, because I bought this penthouse from 4.100 square meters to make me notice that I'm alone, now that I think maybe that's right the taxes in the circle eye area are ridiculous, The apartment was designed exclusively with a lovely garden and a breathtaking view of the entire city, which is perhaps the only thing that I like today, at that time the apartment was always full of people, it was a meeting point and the place where the best parties were organized, I bought it after the 65th games; was at my best I had sung for the closing of the tribute parade, it was a magical moment, the speech, the drums, the fireworks, I was just seen by all Panem, never very fanatical of the games I was impressed to see the guys in the tribute parade, and their courage to give life in honor of their district, but I never played the game bored me at 2 hours of watching the guys chasing each other as Silas said, "the juice of the cat and the mouse" , my brothers to marathons watching the games I even collected the cards and the pins with their amulets**

 **I remember it was the first time I participated in a victory party in the presidential mansion, my father took me and my older brother Lucius, I was 15 years old and I had won Gloss from district 1, we were excited to meet him, my brother wanted to get the autographs of all the victors we could, but Gloss was surrounded by a procession that did not cease to flatter him and did not detach himself from him. while I pass olive oil in my arms I just realized that it is perhaps the only memory I have where I shared something with Lucius, trying to pass for the human barrier that Gloss had, I stumbled upon the winner of eleven Chaff causing him to overturn a bit of his drink, I apologized quickly and he smiled at me, my brother came running and asked for a signature quickly removing the pen and his cards, Chaff laughed and snatched the cards beginning to distribute it to all the winners of the party, we were next to his table waiting for the cards to return, we saw how the winners laughed leaving small messages, even Enobaria bit a piece of his card, my brother finally had full collection, when it was too late my father sought us to send us home, and the last of the victors gave us Gloss card, he left his entourage and thanked us for having attended his party.**

 **That same year, I was a finalist in Panem Idol, the Under Music label formed the band Gray, it filled the theaters, we even got permission to tour in the 1,2, 3 and 4 districts, but the truth is that I did not get along with the rest of the band, the girls were too insufferable, and we only competed to overshadow the other, it was the longest tour of my life, but if the saying "If you live in the capitol your dreams come true". And I wanted it more than ever, when I turned 19 announced to the press that separated me from the group, Effie Trinket released me as a soloist, what a ridiculous name! Never let a publicist choose the name for you.**

 **At first, I had so much work that I did not even sleep at home, but after 22 I only do a private show every so often and part time for expenses. My manager warned me that at 25 I could not get much more, so I just said goodbye, I did not need a moron to tell me what I already know. total,** **, I can hire another. and here I am taking a hot bath. Thinking about thinking, waiting for the steam to tell me what to do with my life.**

 **the alarm of the 20 hours takes me out of my ramblings, it tells me that I must go to my work, they already know how to live in the capitol, it is a privilege of a few, Idolum or I do not have to pay my bills.**

 **"To the bad weather good face", I got up from the bathtub and went to look for the cutest dress I had, today I will premiere it, I put on my ash colored wig, I put on makeup as if I were going to receive a Grammy, and the brooch Gold those stilettos kicked with diamond straps, I look in the mirror for the last time before leaving. -Perfect.**

 **Getting to the Capitol Tower is always a mess. the peak hours are a hell among horns. I check my phone and discard all the messages of congratulations, among all I see the fan club, I remember that before they scared me, they always knew where I was and where I lived, they checked my trash and they kept guard every night just to see me or give me a card, I received expensive gifts men of 40 who wanted to be my godparents, it was disturbing to open the windows and hear the screams, I had to change 2 times from home because of complaints from neighbors even after I moved the club graffite buildings for having rejected me , now most of them have made a living or looked for another youngest Idol, every now and then I see some that go to the entrance of the Capitol tower to greet and take a selfie. I guess because of nostalgia, I am surprised by your loyalty**

 **I enter as fast as I can through the parking lot of the building and I run up the kitchen corridor, I'm lucky that the maitre d 'covers me when I'm late, he gives me a signal to make it happen without the manager noticing. I walk fast heading to the huge grand piano. - Thank you. I whisper to the maitre d, "I promise chocolates, I swear". I turn on the lights. And I smile I start the night without end.**


End file.
